


It's Plain to See (I love you)

by wolfsrule43



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tim Hortans mention, sleepy matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrule43/pseuds/wolfsrule43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew fell asleep without Gilbert noticing. How is Gilbert going to react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Plain to See (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [francymemad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=francymemad).



> Ahhhh! This is so sweet, I got cavities writing it. I wrote it for my friend Jordan and I decided to share it with you! Enjoy! All comments are appreciated!

It was not a typical October day, not by a long shot. It was colder than usual, and instead of moderate temperatures that only gave light frosts and puffs of breath in the morning, it was below freezing, the temperature dipped below minus fifteen on a ‘warm’ day. It may have been close to November, but it was still unusual to a sense. On that day, snow grazed the ground in a soft thick sheet of white as snow floated heavily. The wind was not helping either and visibility was limited, even if someone walked.

Gilbert was sitting with Matthew on the couch at Matt’s house when he realized that the Little Bird was asleep. It wasn't a noticeable thing. Matt hardly made any sound and Gilbert actually had to check that he was still breathing after he realized that Matt was sleeping. Matthew was curled up on one side of the couch, his Tim Hortens Double Double coffee forgotten and cold, no longer drinkable on the side table. (Gil never understood the tiny Canadian’s obsession with the stuff. He thought it was awful. Not enough flavour, and it was too watery. He has had better, which he owes his thanks to Feli for, but of course he never said a word to Matt. He treated it like a chick treated Starbucks which was still sugary as fuck but it was still better, than the barely coffee flavoured water that Matt drank daily.) And Matt was huddled beneath a warm wool blanket, his head drooping. Gil watch the Canadian with what could be described as pure love in his eyes as he watched the Canadian sleep. How long has he been asleep for? Gil wondered to himself.

He vaguely remembered them watching some sort of Halloween type movie, was it Goosebumps? Hocus Pocus? Halloween town? What ever it was, they wanted to watch it together. They had a conversation about the effects. Gilbert remembered suddenly. No…wait…it wasn't a conversation. It was more like a slight argument. Whatever it was, it went on for a while until finally they ran out of things to complain or talk about and together agreed to continue watching the movie. Gil and Matt sat in silence for a while diligently continue watching, their eyes glued to the screen. _Matt must have been exhausted…_ Gil thought to himself, his eyes narrowed slightly. _But I would too, if Wes was more like Alfred…I'm such a bad boyfriend. I didn't even notice that my Birdie was asleep._ Gil chided himself. He sighed softly as Matt shivered lightly inside his blanket and curled closer to the only source of warmth in the room, which happened to be Gilbert. Gil held himself still as Matthew settled once more, pressed lightly to his side. Bemused, Gil gently brushed Matt’s hair, basking in the warmth beside him. All of the sudden, a tiny, half asleep voice broke the silence “J’taime Gilbert…J’taime…” Gilbert froze before a small smile crept onto his face. He leaned down and whispered in Matthews ear “Ich liebe dich. I love you. I love you. I love you so much Matthew, my precious little Birdie.”

Matthew shifted before opening his stunning violet eyes. Matthew blinked once. Twice. Three times before focusing on his lover. His sleepy face broke out into a stunning grin as he studied the other.

"Is the movie done?" Matthew asked sweetly, sitting up and tilting his head. Gilbert nodded. 'It ended fifteen minutes ago Matt"  
"Aw, really? Damn. I wanted to watch the ending...." Matthew grumbled before fixing Gilbert with an intense stare "Fifteen minutes? How long was I asleep?! Wait...you weren't watching me were you? That's kinda creepy Gil." he teased. Gilbert shook his head and held up his hands. "Guilty as charged." Gilbert grinned before gently lifting his hand and placing it on Matthew's face. "Can I kiss you, Birdie?" Gilbert asked. When Matthew nodded, Gilbert leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on Matthews. Matthew instantly responded, kissing him back before pulling away.

"Cuddle with me?" Matthew asked shyly, bowing his head and looking up through his lashes.

"Of course, Birdie. All you have to do is ask."

And with that, Gilbert laid back on the couch, allowing the tiny Canadian to lay on top of him.

_This is what true happiness feels like_ Gilbert thought as the thick,comfortable warmth settled upon him, drawing him deeper into sleep, until the two star crossed lovers were snoring softly in each other's arms.

 

Le fin!


End file.
